


Cold

by pacoca



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/pseuds/pacoca
Summary: Flynn hates the cold, but he likes his ice queen sort-of-girlfriend. Somethings are worth freezing over for.





	Cold

_ ‘Are you cold?’ _

  
  
  


Flynn was a summer sort of guy. He liked the sun. He liked the heat. He liked how everything became a couple of shades brighter when the room was sizzling a couple of degrees hotter. Heck, he even liked sweat. 

So the fact that he was currently sort-of-not-really dating the  _ literal ice queen _ did not bode well to his immune system. In fact, his immune system was all but smacking him repeatedly on the head with giant, red  _ STOP  _ sign with how bad this is for his body, and if he had any semblance of sanity left, he would agree. 

But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. That little dimple on her cheek made sure of that.

That particular dimple dipped a few inches off her smile like a little bellybutton. When she smiled---and he meant  _ really _ smiled--they’d appear on her cheeks, almost like magic,  and he could feel his belly doing acrobatics at how adorable she looked when she smiled like that. 

So of course he’d hug her. He couldn’t help it. His arms had a will of their own when it came to her. 

Nevermind the fact that she was just tall enough so when he pulled her close her lips would brush the surface of his neck and bring a prickle of goosebumps on his skin. Or how his gut would bubble up when she’d pulled her arms around his waist to hold them closer. And then he’d feel himself getting warm. Like the warmth of oak, and fur and fireplaces. 

Obviously, that’s when he’d start to shiver. 

Because it wasn’t enough that Elsa had to have the powers of ice and snow at her fingertips,  _ no _ , her body temperature had to sit a couple of degrees in the negative too.

Honestly sometimes it felt like he was hugging an ice popsicle. A very cute ice popsicle.  

He’d never tell her that though.

‘It’s cold.’ 

Elsa hugged her shawl closer to herself as she settled in the space beside the candle and the cushions. A blizzard raged outside her window, blanketing the town in a raging flurry of white, and for once it wasn’t hers.

‘I have to admit I never thought I’d hear you say that.’ Flynn quipped from somewhere near the fireplace, ‘Didn’t I recall you having a favourite phrase? Something about the cold and it never bothering you?’

She only rolled her eyes at him.

Flynn was fooling around Arendelle when the storm had finally caught up to him. It was part of the Flynn Rider prerogative. Steal something valuable, book a ship two oceans away, evade the cops and spend the day with secret, monarch, ice girlfriend. Two birds with one stone. It helps to offer said secret, ice girlfriend with something  _ valuable _ and  _ stolen _ once you’ve successfully managed to sneak in her balcony window. Really helps set the mood.

‘I can’t believe you just waltzed in here with a diamond the size of your fist and think that’s enough of an apology after disappearing for so long.’ She sighed. Elsa was definitely not happy when Flynn presented her with his gift. In fact, she was seething, and would probably have kicked him out if it weren’t for the blizzard. It turns out diamonds weren’t the key to every woman's heart. Certainly not ice queens anyway.

‘Well, I thought you’d like it.’ Flynn shrugged, rubbing his palms together. She had given her a fur blanket to wrap around his shoulders, but it wasn’t doing anything to fight against the cold.  ‘Big diamonds, fancy things… I’d always thought that was the sort of thing’s that's up your alley, snowflake.’

‘That’s not the point Flynn, and you know it.’ Elsa’s voice had dropped into that calm, careful tone. ‘I don’t want you running back to Arendelle--back to me--because you’ve been running away from the law again. I don’t want that to be our kind of relationship.’

_ Our relationship? _ He thought, raising an eyebrow. That was new. 

‘I’m not going to be your scapegoat, Flynn.’ She continued, her voice stern. ‘And if you don’t agree with that then I think you should just leave. Forever.’

She really was angry, which was  _ just _ great, because it felt like he had been sitting on an ice block for the past hour and the feeling of bleak disappointment does not help with raising body temperature. 

Flynn let go of the warmth of the fireplace for a cold second to look her in the eye. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was looking at him like he’d just stolen the final slice of her chocolate mousse. 

_ God,  _ he hated seeing her like this.

And he hated that it was because of him, that she was looking at him like this. 

He sighed, ‘I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll leave once the storm settles. The guy who want to buy this off me would probably turn up a few days from now anyway.’ 

There was still the question of where he could stay during that span of time without getting mauled, or caught. He imagined he’d have eyes on his back once one of the townsfolk realises the shiny, glittery thing on his pocket wasn’t actually a mirror.

Not the sort of thing he wants her to worry about though. 

Elsa’s lips had pursed into that thin line that meant she was thinking about something difficult. She took a couple of steps towards him, her heels clicking over the silent howling of the blizzard outside. 

‘No.’ She sighed, and it was like the tension on her  muscles had sighed with her, ‘You should stay for a couple of days, at least until the buyer comes. Or just leave the diamond here, I don’t want you to get caught--well, I  _ do _ , but..’ 

She didn’t have to say it, but he knew. He knew what she wanted from him, and she knew it was something she could never ask of him. It was the thing he had to change for himself. 

He could never bring himself to though. And he hated himself for that.

‘I’m sorry.’ Elsa said suddenly. 

‘Woah, woah. Don’t be, my fault remember, snowflake? I should be the sorry one, in fact, I  _ am  _ sorry. Really.’’ 

‘Yes, but I---’ 

‘The one who trespassed into your home harboring a secret stolen diamond was me, and I should’ve known you wouldn’t approve,’ He was rambling now, ‘You did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m surprised you haven’t thrown me into the dungeon and fed me to the wolves with how much trouble I’ve brought you.’

‘Ah. There’s an idea.’ She smiled. That dimple.

That damn dimple.

‘Changed your mind, Your Majesty?’ His stomach was halfway between a double flip when she decided to come closer and sit on his lap. 

His breath had caught on his throat.

Elsa placed her hand under the slit on her blue dress and slid it to the side of her hip as she crossed her legs, and Flynn was suddenly reminded of how hilariously under-class he is next to her. 

‘Maybe.’ She chuckled. ‘You are a pain in the ass Flynn Rider.’ 

‘Boorish words for a queen don’t you think?’ His words had dropped down into whispers. Why was he whispering? 

‘Mmm.’ Elsa placed her head on the crook between his neck and his shoulder. His skin had turned into pin pricks against her. He wrapped an arm around her, and she nestled closer towards him. 

Something about this, the feeling of her shoulders around his arm, and her breath against his neck, it felt…

It felt right. 

And it shouldn’t, not for him, there was a hundred laws that told him it shouldn’t. Flynn knew he was treading on something dangerous and wholly inescapable, but right at that moment it didn’t matter to him. Not in the slightest.

Obviously, that’s when he started to shiver. Because even though he felt like there was a bonfire on his chest right now, Elsa’s skin still sat a couple of degrees below. 

Damn. 

‘You okay?’ She frowned. ‘Are you cold?’  

He didn’t trust his teeth to chatter if he spoke, so Flynn only shook his head.

‘Is it because of me?’

_ No _ , he wanted to say. Elsa gave him that look that said she didn’t believe him. 

‘Look, if I’m making you feel cold, you should tell me because I’m not---’ But before she could leave, Flynn pulled her closer and quickly wrapped the fur blanket on the both of them. 

‘I’m warm.’ He said. ‘I’m very warm. And cosy. And I do enjoy the view of your legs on my lap, thank you very much, so I’d appreciate it if you’d just… stay.’

She raised an eyebrow at him, amused. ‘Is that an order, Flynn Rider?’

‘Oh I wouldn’t order around a queen, Your Majesty. They say that’s very bad for the health.’

‘Not necessarily.’ There was a mischievous glint at the corner of her lips that told him he was going to be very warm by the end of the evening. 

Very warm indeed.

‘Well’, he added, a stupid, all-mighty grin plastered across his face, ‘That sounded like you had something particular in mind, Your Highness.’

‘Did it, Mr. Rider? And what sort of ‘particulars’ are we talking about here?’

The way she said that… her voice did things to his body that he couldn’t explain.

‘I uh, was thinking of something along the lines of…’ His face was inches from her now, her breath like a chill of a winter morning, ‘...this…’ a slight kiss on her nose, ‘..and maybe a little more.’

‘I think I might like your plan.’ She chuckled, and Flynn caught her in a kiss that was soft, and slow, and perfect. There was that sharp, cold, bite when her fingers would dig into his neck and trace down his collarbones, leaving a trail of goosebumps that left him feeling dizzy at the end. And her lips were smooth, and slow and it was like there was fire in them that sent a rush of heat that would send his heart beating into overdrive that made him desperate to stay as close to her skin as possible.

Flynn hated the cold, but Elsa was a snowstorm and a heat wave at once, and he found himself braving the elements if it meant he could see that dimple on her cheek one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quicky-ish and barely edited so forgive me if there's any spelling mistakes or weird grammar D: I just wanted to dip back into the felsa fandom because I missed them and I still think they're adorable together. Based off a tumblr prompt (that I cannot find because I forgot to save it;;).


End file.
